Six Feet Under
by snowflower90
Summary: When Alfred and the gang go on a school trip to the mountains, they think it is going to be all fun and games. What is the worst that could happen? High School/Human Names AU. Some Pairings. Sorry if any of them seem OoC.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey guys and gals! It's snowflower90 here. I had an idea for this story. Since I actually had an idea how I wanted this story to end and knew where it was going from the start I decided to write it in its entirety. It is five chapters long. I am going to post a chapter every Friday for the next five weeks. I hope you enjoy th~._

 _Alfred: Wait! *Suddenly appears*_

 _Snowflower: What?! *Slightly surprised*_

 _Alfred: You can't start the story without the standard disclaimers._

 _Snowflower: Well, do you want to do it?_

 _Alfred: Sure. Snowflower doesn't own Hetalia or any other franchise for that matter. If you like the story you should review._

 _Snowflower: Thank you, Alfred. Alright, now! I hope you enj~._

 _Kiku: Wait, Snowflower-chan!_

 _Snowflower:*Looking slightly annoyed* What now?_

 _Kiku: The pairings! Reader, there are hints of GrIta, PruCan, RoChu, Spamano, and a slightly larger helping of USUK._

 _Snowflower: Alright, is everyone done?_

 _Arthur: *Peeks into room* Sorry if any of the characters are out of character._

 _Snowflower: Yes, especially that!_

 _Arthur: And lastly, enjoy the story!_

 _Snowflower: Hey, that's my line!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

World Academy is a high class school educating our future leaders of the world. Also, educating the nations' representatives of the future.

* * *

"Alright class, tomorrow is the big day," the teacher announced. "Make sure you pack everything that you need for the next few days. Also, be here by eight o'clock tomorrow morning, because if you are not here you _will_ be left behind. I am positive your parents won't be happy because there is no refund on the plane ticket, the lodging, or the entertainment activities.

The whole class groaned. Most had already gotten lectures at home to not do anything stupid to cause the loss of that amount of money.

"Mr. Machado, dude," said the American student. "We already know this. You've been telling us over and over. Mattie and I have heard it countless times from our parents. I'm pretty sure the rest of the class has heard the spill from their parents as well. We've got this man." The whole class nodded agreement.

The Cuban teacher shook his head. "Alfred Jones, you are the one I am worried about the most."

"Why's that?" Alfred cocked his head to the side.

"You hardly ever make it to class on time."

"Yeah, but dude," Alfred said standing up from his desk and put a fist against his chest. "This is trip of the year. Who wants to miss a five day trip to the mountains, where we get to ski, go to an amusement park, and hang out with friends from all of the grades?" Alfred sat back down and then stated. "Plus, I have Mattie to wake me up." The Canadian rolled his eyes, as the class laughed.

"Whatever you say, Jones. Just remember to not come crying to me when your brother and friends are having fun and you are stuck here with a twenty page paper on responsibility."

Alfred's eyes widened and then he got quiet.

"Alright, class," Mr. Machado said taking control of his classroom. "Turn to page 223 and do the odd problems."

The Cuban teacher taught math and creative writing. He was everyone's favorite teacher. Laid-back and easy-going, were what the students liked most about him. However, he didn't let his students get way with misbehaving.

While the class was supposed to be doing their math problems, Alfred was too busy passing notes to his brother and his Italian friend.

* * *

When the bell rang for lunch everyone got up from their desks quickly.

"Wait a minute," Mr. Machado yelled. "Come get your group assignments. These will be the people you will be stuck with for the next week. The paper lists you cabin assignment and what your plane seat is."

Everyone grabbed their papers and scampered off to the lunch area.

Alfred opened his paper once he got seated. He read through the list of names with a cheesy grin. As Matthew joined him, the American step-brother laughed. "I see they stuck us together," Alfred said.

"Yeah," Matthew replied. "It's not that bad though. We do share the same group of friends."

"I didn't mean it was bad, bro," Alfred explained. "I just bet Mom and Dad will be relieved. They always did say you're the one to keep me out of trouble."

"Well, that's because you are always so…" Matthew began to say but was cut off by their friendly Italian classmate.

"Ve~." Feliciano shouted. "We are all in the same group. Ludwig is too." The Italian's smile grew wider. "This is going to be the best."

Just then, said German came and sat down at the table."I see you received the assignment paper too. We have such a large group."

"Yeah, man, but it will be fun." Alfred said taking a bite out of his usual hamburger.

Behind him, he heard his British friend sigh, "Honestly, Alfred, if you keep eating those you are going to have some kind of medical problem."

"Artie!"

"It's Arthur, you wanker." The green-eyed sophomore rolled his eyes.

His blonde friend ignored him and instead shoved the assignment paper in his face. "Look we are in the same group, dude."

"I am well aware of that, Alfred." Arthur said pushing the paper away from his face. He took a seat next to Alfred and pulled out his lunch.

Feliciano looked at Arthur's lunch in horror. "Are you going to… eat that?" He gulped.

"Of course, I am. It's just scones." Arthur looked at the Italian.

"Ludwig," Feliciano leaned over and whispered. "Is it supposed to look like that?"

"I can hear you," the Brit glared.

The rest of lunch was spent talking about the upcoming trip. Alfred finished his lunch and decided to go visit his friend, Kiku. The young Japanese boy usually had lunch out in the court yard.

"Hey, dude," Alfred greeted the small black-haired boy.

"Oh. Konichiwa, Alfred-san," Kiku answered looking up from his book.

"Did you get the trip assignment page yet?"

"Hai. We have such a large group. I also noticed that _he_ is in our group." Kiku said with a touch of bitterness to his words.

"Yeah. They seemed to have put all the siblings together. I spoke with Emil on the way here and he said they put him with Lukas. All I have to say is I'm glad that Natalia got separated from Ivan. She is one scary dudette." Alfred sighed remembering when she was in his middle school class. He apparently gave her the wrong type of look one time and she threatened to cut his eyes out.

"Ivan-kun can be just as scary." Kiku stated.

"So true, man. At least Yao will be there. He does behave better when your brother's around," Alfred commented thoughtfully. "He must have a thing for Yao."

This caused Kiku look away. Alfred couldn't tell if he was embarrassed or just uncomfortable. "Don't tell Natalia-chan that. She would probably murder my brother."

"I won't say a word. No one deserves that kind of wrath. Oh, you should bring some of your games to the trip. We could play in the evenings." Kiku nodded. "Well, I need to head back to my class. I will text you later, man."

Kiku had already been sucked back into his book. He did give the American a small wave without looking up from the pages.

* * *

After the final bell rang Alfred headed down to the front of the school to wait on Matthew. While he sat on the stairs he decided to play a game on his phone.

"Oh, Alfred," a voice full of surprise called out. "What are you still doing here?"

Alfred's blue eyes met the gaze of green eyes. Arthur looked away quickly, his cheeks slightly red. "Hey, Arthur. Just waiting on Mattie to get out of his club meeting." Alfred looked at his watch. "Another twenty minutes."

"Do you mind if I wait here with you?" Arthur asked gesturing to the spot next to his American friend.

"Nah. Go ahead, bro."

Arthur sat down and got out a book but didn't open it.

"So, who are you waiting for?" The American asked.

"Um. Uh." The Brit stammered. "Kiku. He was going to let me borrow something for tonight. " Alfred seemed to be oblivious to how the sophomore's speech sped up.

"That's cool, man. So, are you ready for the trip?"

"Of course, I am. I can't wait to get away from that little git for a few days. He is so annoying." Arthur's green eyes seemed to be blazing in the evening light.

"Peter has been after you again?" Alfred knew how Arthur's middle school brother could be a little much for anyone to handle. He loud, always wanted attention, and was actually pretty darn spoiled. Peter was the baby of the family after all.

"Yes," Arthur sighed. "It's almost the middle school winter festival. He wants me to help, but I can't and would rather not. So, of course, he has become unbearable. I dread going home to that little git."

Alfred put a hand on his friend's shoulder, which caused the other teen to tense up. "I am sorry, man. You can come over whenever you like to get away from the brat. Just not tonight. Mom is being strict about everything because she said I am not going to be up late and waste her money. Everyone keeps worrying that I'm going to miss the bus tomorrow."

"Well," Arthur smirked, "it wouldn't be the first time." This caused the other teen to pout.

Behind the two boys, the school doors flew open and a roar of laughter filled the evening air. Both boys turned around to see the infamous 'Bad Touch Trio.' Alfred waved at yet more of his friends. The English boy paled, however, as he met eyes with the long haired French sophomore.

"Hon, hon. If it isn't mon petit Angleterre with la pomme de son œil."

The blond Brit's face turned bright red and he snapped, a little too quickly back, "It's not like that, so shut it frog."

"Vous ne pouvex pas nier l'amour, mon ami," The French boy said.

When they looked at Alfred, he had his head cocked to the side looking confused. Arthur was thankful his friend had never bothered with taking the time to learn French. He glared at Francis when Alfred went back to his conversation with Gilbert and Antonio.

"What do you want frog?" Arthur grumbled at his classmate who was standing two steps above him.

"For you to be true to yourself," Francis said. He sided-eyed the American. "Who knows, he might feel the same."

Arthur's face started to heat up again at the thought of having the same feelings as his friend. How he longed for it to be something more, but he always feared the worst possible outcome. He then glared at the teen that stood in front of him for putting him in such an awkward position.

Alfred suddenly turned his attention back to his secret admirer. Upon seeing the distressed look on Arthur's face, he asked, "You okay, dude?"

Startled, Arthur jumped then pulled out his phone and pretended to check his texts. "Oh my, it's already that time. Mum just sent me a text and wants me home now." Arthur turned to run off.

"Hey. What about that thing you were going to get something from Kiku?" Alfred hollered.

"What thi..?" Arthur began to ask but then remembered his excuse to hang out with the American. "Oh, I'll just get it another time."

"You can't keep running forever," Francis yelled as the British boy rounded the corner. Alfred, again, gave Francis a confused look. "Don't worry, Alfred. It is just something between and Angleterre." Alfred just nodded and went back to goofing off with the remaining two members if the trio while waiting for his Canadian brother to finish with the after school club meeting.

* * *

 _A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry if it seemed to go on for too long. Next chapter is scheduled to be released next Friday. See you then._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello again! First I would like to thank everyone who has read this story so far. A big thank you to all of you who are following it. A super thank you to Punpredictablehuff for leaving such a nice review. I also want to apologize for posting this a day late. Friday was a super stressful day and by the time I go home and settled I wasn't thinking straight._

 _Francis: Mon cher, enough with the excuses. Just start the story._

 _snowflower: What about the disclaimer and other things?_

 _Francis: If they want to see it they can go back to chapter one. Now please enjoy the story, you readers have been waiting long enough!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

"Hurry up, Alfred, or we are going to miss the bus," Matthew said running around the corner of the school to the back parking lot where the buses loaded.

Not too far behind, Alfred raced up the sidewalk toting a suitcase and his backpack. "We're fine we still have five minutes." The boys were in luck; Mr. Machado was putting the last suitcase in the bus' storage compartment.

When Mr. Machado spotted the boys, he looked at his watch. "Cutting it a little close there Jones."

"Yeah, but not late." Alfred and Matthew handed him their suitcases and boarded the bus. It was packed with future country representatives. There were only two spots left. Matthew quickly took the seat beside Gilbert. That left the seat next to Arthur.

"Hey, man," Alfred said as he plopped down next to the small sophomore.

"Oh, hi, Alfred," the Briton said. "That was close, wasn't it?"

"No way, dude! I had four minutes to spare." Alfred laughed.

Arthur sighed and put two fingers against his forehead as though he were trying to ward off a headache. "You're hopeless." Then he looked at Alfred who was giving him his goofy smile. He returned it with a small smile.

Suddenly there was a loud ruckus behind them. Alfred and Arthur turned around to see Lovino, Feliciano's brother, scowling at Antonio, who shared a seat with him. Across the aisle Matthew beside Gilbert with a tomato red face. Gilbert was laughing and had a hand on the Canadian's shoulder. Francis nudged Kiku and whispered something, which caused the Japanese freshman to take out his phone and started taking pictures of the fiasco.

"Calm down everyone," yelled the Cuban teacher as he boarded the bus. "Sit down and listen. When we get to the airport I will be handing out tags that will have you group color, your contact information, my contact information, and your parents' contact information. You will receive two. One will be for your suitcase and one you will need to keep on you. Now we are going to be on busy roads on the way to the airport, so if you don't want to die keep the noise down. That means you Gilbert and Antonio."

Mr. Machado took the driver seat of the bus and drove out of the parking lot. Alfred Pulled out his phone and sent a text to his brother.

 **Alfred: What was that about?**

 **Matthew: Nothing.**

 **Alfred: I don't believe you.**

 **Matthew: Al, just drop it…**

 **Alfred: You know I am going to ask you again.**

 **Matthew: Fine! I will tell you on the plane.**

When he looked up to see his step-brother, he met his purple-eyed gaze. His face wasn't tomato red anymore but it was still slightly pink.

"Sounds like they were having a jolly good time back there," Arthur commented.

"Yeah," the American said eyeing his brother suspiciously before turning back around. "Wanna play something?"

"Sure," said Arthur, delighted to be spending time with the freshman.

* * *

As the students boarded the large passenger plane, there was a large amount of confusion as to what seat numbers matched the ones on the tickets. Several students were not pleased to find out that they couldn't change seating. Arthur probably had to be the most dissatisfied. He was sandwiched between Francis and Natalia. The British student slumped in his seat and looked like he could just melt through it.

Meanwhile, Alfred sat down next to his brother getting ready to ask him twenty questions about the incident on the bus. Before he could the flight attendant got on the speaker and quieted everyone down. She told them to sit down and fasten their seat belts. The young woman explained all of the safety precautions and the usual beginning of flight things. As soon as everyone was seated, buckled in and accounted for the plane took off.

The Canadian snickered at his brother, who had a death grip on the arm rests. The turbulence made Alfred feel as though they were going to fall right out of the sky. When the plane stabilized, he loosened his grip and relaxed a little.

He turned to Matthew and asked, "How long are we up here?"

"Four hours," the Canadian said without looking away from his book. "And before you ask, no there aren't any pit stops."

Alfred groaned. Bzzt. It was his phone.

 **Arthur: How much trouble do you think I would be in if I pushed the frog out of the plane without a parachute?**

Alfred smirked and replied.

 **Alfred: Oh, you know, maybe 40 years in jail, but you're cute so Bubba will take care of you.**

Before he realized what he said, he hit send. Then, his face began to heat up as he reread his message. _I just told Arthur he was cute,_ the American thought franticly trying to figure out what to do. He carefully peeked around his seat to see the Brit's reaction to his text. At first the boy was too busy grumbling at the French boy to notice the reply waiting for him. After about a minute of the two trading what could have only been catty remarks Arthur looked at his phone. Half way through it his eyes grew wide and his face began to glow pink. Just then he looked up and locked eyes with the blushing American. Alfred quickly turned back around in his seat.

As he turned, he noticed Matthew looking at him curiously.

"What was that about?" Matthew asked.

"Nothing," Alfred said a little too quickly and an octave too high.

"Sure," Matthew's word drip with sarcasm.

Then Alfred remembered the incident from the bus because the current conversation mirrored their earlier one.

"Weren't you going to tell me about what happened on the bus?"

"It's nothing really. Antonio just overheard Gil calling me that nickname he does. Then, Antonio said something about us being a couple with cute nicknames and Gil didn't deny it. So, I didn't say anything either. Then, Antonio said that he and Lovino have pet names for each other, which made Lovino mad for who knows what reason. I mean everyone knows they are a thing. But anyway, Gil told Antonio that I love his pet names and they started laughing and I could think of a good come back, so my face got all heated. That's when you turned around." Matthew let out a huff now that everything was out.

"Well, are you?" Alfred grinned.

The Canadian looked shocked. "Am I what?"

"A couple with Gilbert."

Matthew's face grew bright red instantly. He stumbled all over his words. "Um… uh… no… I don't know." He threw a half-hearted punch at his brother. "Mind your own business, would you? I don't question your relations with Arthur."

It was Alfred's turn to turn red. "What are you talking about? We have no relations."

"Oh, come on Alfred. I'm not stupid. I can see things that you don't notice or you don't _think_ I notice. You can't live in denial forever." The purple-eyed brother said.

That sounded familiar. Something that Francis had said to Arthur.

"I've come to terms with my feelings." Matthew concluded.

"Yeah, yeah." Alfred said trying to get the conversation away from himself.

Matthew shrugged from and went back to reading his book. Alfred looked back at his phone to find a message back from his emerald-eyed friend.

 **Arthur: Well, I can't fit 40 years in my schedule right now. Guess I'll deal with the git for the next four hours. How are you holding up? I know plane rides aren't your cup of tea.**

 _He didn't say anything about the cute statement,_ Alfred thought curiously. _Well, what is there to say, I guess._

 **Alfred: As long as it doesn't shake, I'm good.**

The American laid his head back and tried to rest. He hoped that if he went to sleep the flight would be over faster. However, sleep did com and he was left with the quiet chatter of the plane occupants and his thoughts.

About an hour later, after a lot of deep thinking on Alfred's part, he asked Matthew, "Why did you deny being a couple with Gilbert, if you have accepted your feelings?"

His brother sighed putting down his book again, "Are we still taking about this? If you must know it is because I don't know his feelings for sure. We also never agreed on being together anyway."

"Maybe you should ask him," Alfred commented.

"Well, maybe you should talk to Arthur about yours," the Canadian retorted going back to his book.

Alfred glared at Matthew and dug out his headphones. For the rest of the flight he zoned out to his music.

* * *

 _A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello there! Special thanks to Viofan238 for the review. Shout out to all who are following the story. Here is another chapter._

 _Kiku: For all information regarding the disclaimer and the pairings, please refer to chapter one._

 _Snowflower: HERE WE GO!_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"You _have_ to be kidding me," Matthew grumbled. "Why is our cabin so far down the mountain side?"

Mr. Machado laughed. "Oh quit your whining, Williams. Just be glad they were able to find an empty cabin on such a late notice. And they didn't change the price. Yes, it may be a bit further from the rest of the cabins…"

"A bit," the Canadian interrupted. "It's on the far end of the resort with no other building within a one kilometer radius. What if something bad happens?"

"Dude, you worry too much," Alfred laughed. He gave his brother a smack on the back.

"And you, brother, don't worry enough." Matthew rolled his eyes and picked up his suitcase.

"Just remember, dinner is served at six. I expect you entire group to be there," the Cuban teacher yelled as the group started walking down the trail to the secluded cabin.

By the time the boys made it to the cabin they were all cold. Except for Ivan of course. He was from Russia and used to this kind of weather. The group dropped their bags in the main room and went to explore. The boys found that there were six bedrooms in the house, each equipped with two twin beds, a dresser and a couple of night stands. There was also a basement that had plenty of firewood. The attic was a large open space that could be used as another bedroom if the group was any larger.

"So," the Spaniard said, "How are we dividing up for sleeping?"

"Well, we could do it to where the siblings share rooms and then rest of us can divide up." Alfred suggested not really liking the idea as he spoke. It wasn't that he didn't like his brother, it just this was a school trip. He spent plenty of time with Matthew at home and on family vacations.

"But Yao stays with me, da," the Russian said possessively. Kiku rolled his eyes.

"How about this?" Ludwig began. "We can write all of our names on paper and then pull names. It will be completely random and make it fair."

Everyone agreed.

"First group, Feliciano and me," Ludwig said pulling out two of the papers.

"Ve~! Yay!" Feliciano cheered as Ludwig sighed.

"Next, we have Lovino and Kiku," announced Ludwig.

"Aww, but I wanted to room with Lovi," Antonio whined.

"Oh, you'll see enough of me, tomato ba-," Lovino started to say but was interrupted by his brother.

"It's okay, Antonio. You can just sneak into his room at night," Feliciano cheerfully advised. Germany hit him on top of the head and scolded the Italian for giving bad ideas.

"Now, next will be Francis and Antonio." This seemed to cheer Antonio up a bit because they were really good friends.

"Ivan, your room partner will be," Ludwig said pulling out a piece paper. "Yao."

"I demand redraw, aru," the Chinese boy angrily said. "He cheated somehow."

"There was no cheating, I assure you," The German sighed.

"Da, just luck," Ivan said smiling from ear to ear.

There were only four papers left in the cup. Alfred looked over at his step-brother. The Canadian had his eyes glued to the cup. The American couldn't tell if Matthew was wanting to room with Gilbert or Arthur to avoid awkwardness. There was still a chance the brothers would room together as well.

"Matthew, you will be with, Ludwig pull out the paper and unfolded it. "Gilbert."

Alfred was amazed at how well Matthew handled the situation.

"Birdie, you get to be with the awesome me!" Gilbert said laughing.

Matthew laughed as well and gave him thumbs up.

"That leaves Alfred and Arthur." Ludwig announced.

On that queue Matthew gave Alfred a look that said this is your chance, France leaned over and whispered something into Arthur's ear and both boys glared at their respective 'advisor.'

After that the group broke up into the pairs to get settled in. About 5:30 everyone joined back up to head to the main lodge, where the staff of the resort had cooked a feast for all of the students. Knowing who they were cooking for, the staff provided dishes from all over the world. It gave everyone a chance to try something new.

Mr. Machado stood up at the end of the meal and announced, "thank you for this delightful meal." The entire assembly of students cheered. "Now, tomorrow is a skiing day. You will be free to come and go as you wish. The cafeteria will be opened from seven to eight tomorrow. Again you can come and go. So, for this evening you can stay here until nine and play the wide variety of indoor sports and games they have or you can return to your cabins. Curfew is at ten and the other teachers and myself will be making rounds to see if everyone is in their proper cabins. If you fail to be there, you will be excused from the amusement park activities."

The rest of the evening was spent playing games and just hung out. Everyone left the commons lodge and headed back to their respective cabins.

On the way back Matthew was looking at the snow packed mountain above their secluded cabin. "Umm… Ivan," the Canadian got the Russian's attention.

Ivan turned to Matthew, "Da. You say something, freshman?"

"Yes," he answered his senior housemate. "Do you notice anything weird about that cliff up there?"

The Russian looked up at the mountain side. "Da. It will be fine."

"Okay. If you say so." Matthew felt a little uncertain about the older boy's statement.

* * *

 _A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 4 will be out next Friday! Sorry this one is short._


	4. Chapter 4

"Nooo-," Alfred yelled in horror.

"Good grief, Alfred," Arthur sighed, "Do you honestly have to be so loud? It isn't that big of a deal."

"But he's dead," whined the freshman.

"He's just a video game character," the Brit retorted.

"Well, yeah, bro. But that means Kiku won again. That is like the fourth time tonight."

"Maybe, that's telling you it is time to quit and go to bed," the Canadian said.

"Alright, Mom," Alfred said sarcastically. "Thanks for playing man."

"You're welcome," the Japanese student said as he shut off the game system.

After they cleaned up a bit, everyone retired to their rooms. Arthur and Alfred laid sprawled out on their beds.

"Alfred?" The Brit said.

"Yeah?"

"How well do you know how to ski?"

"Very well. Matthew and I go with our parents every year. Why do you ask, dude?"

"No reason. Do you mind if I join you tomorrow?"

"No, go ahea-." Alfred started to say but then he realized the underlying meaning. "You don't know how to ski, do you?"

Arthur winced. "Could you keep quiet, Alfred? I don't want everyone to know."

"Well they're bound to find out tomorrow."

"At least save me the embarrassment tonight, then."

"Alright, dude. You better get some sleep; you're going to get a work out."

Arthur stretched and rolled on to his side. "Good night, Alfred."

"Good night, Arthur," the American replied taking one last look at the clock. It was a quarter 'til midnight. He took off his glasses and rolled onto his stomach and drifted into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

It was the sound of a blast that woke Alfred up. It reverberated through the mountain range. The windows shook and the doors rattled. Shortly after the explosion sound ended, the cabin began to shake more violently. Something was coming. Alfred sat up in bed. It sounded like a train was headed right towards the cabin. Everything was shaking at this point. Then, suddenly there was a bang to the back of the cabin. Noise erupted all around, it was almost deafening. After about a minute everything went silent.

"Alfred?" Arthur's voice came alarmed from the other side of the room. The room was so dark neither of the teens could see one another.

"Yeah, I'm here," the American said.

W-what was that?" The Brit asked.

Alfred began to say that he didn't know but was interrupted by a loud scream. Instantly he knew it was Matthew. "Mattie," Alfred yelled as he pulled on his glasses and ran to the bedroom door. He flipped the hallway light switch. Nothing. It was totally black. _Figures_ , Alfred thought, _No power._

Another wail broke the silence. There was no way he could make it to the other end of the house without injuring himself. Out of nowhere a light came from behind. He turned around to find his British roommate with a flashlight in one hand and a cell phone in the other.

"Here," Arthur offered the flashlight to Alfred. "I'll use my phone to follow you."

Alfred thanked him and took the flashlight. Then he turned and ran in a sprint to his brother's room. The American jumped over any obstacle that lay in his path.

When he finally arrived he found almost the entire group in the room. Flashlights lay in various places around the room, but they all pointed to one spot. Through the window and wall laid a large tree. Around it several of the boys were trying to lift it. Crouched down at the bottom Francis and Gilbert were soothing a very pale Matthew.

"Alfred," Ludwig yelled. "Don't just stand there. Come and help."

Alfred drooped the flashlight and ran to help lift. On the third try, the group managed to lift the tree up enough to pull the Canadian out from underneath it. As soon as it was clear they dropped the trunk and rushed over to check on Matthew. The young Chinese boy snapped at everyone to give the freshman some room. Arthur had entered the room and brought over one of the flashlights.

"Oh my." Francis said covering his mouth in shock.

The maple-lover lay stretched out on the floor. He had scraps from head to toe where the tree's branches had scratched him. The worst thing of all was his right leg. It was slightly off. Alfred didn't know a whole lot about broken bones but he was positive his brother had one.

Yao bent down to get a closer look. His father was a world renowned doctor and he had started teaching Yao about the medical profession at the age of five. He wanted Yao to follow in his footsteps up until Yao was picked to be the world representative of China, for the future.

"Not good," he said. He leaned over and gently rubbed a finger over the spot that seemed to be unaligned. This caused Matthew to yell and wither in pain. "Looks like a clean break, aru. It needs to be set and put on a splint soon. Or it will start healing the wrong way, aru."

Matthew let out a weak cry. In the dim light of the flashlight he looked so pale. "Can you set it?"Alfred asked.

"Yes, but it will be painful. Then we will need something to make a splint until we can get him to a hospital, aru." Yao said.

"That won't be any time soon," Ivan's voice came ominously from where the tree was.

"Why not?" Ludwig asked.

"Da. This was an avalanche. Judging by the force it had to put this tree through wall, I think we are at least six feet under." The Russian said turning back to the group. "Everyone above will be in chaos. Could be hours, days before they find us."

Silence engulfed the room. The only thing that could be heard was Matthew's labored panting.

Yao was the one who broke the silence. "We need to work fast, aru. Francis, Kiku go find some blankets and sheets. Arthur, I need water and towels. Ludwig, you and Feliciano find flat board. Antonio and Lovino go find the first-aid box. Gilbert, keep him calm and awake. Ivan, do you have any pain killers, aru?" The Chinese senior was barking orders left and right. Everyone scattered, except Ivan, Gilbert, Alfred, and Yao.

"Vodka," Ivan chimed.

"You brought Vodka on a school trip," Alfred's eyes widened.

"Da, who doesn't?" The Russian chuckled.

"That will work, aru," Yao said quickly. "Bring it here."

"But I wanted some," Ivan whined.

Yao glared at his classmate. "I will get you more. Matthew will need it more when I set his leg, aru."

Ivan left to get the fire water.

"What can I do," Alfred said feeling useless in his brother's time of need.

"Once I set his leg it will begin to swell. What he will need is ice compressions, aru. I need you to collect some of the snow and put it in those zippy bags. I need at least four." Yao said in a whisper.

"Okay. Will do. I'll be back soon, Mattie. Hang in there." Alfred took off down the hall at a quick speed.

In the kitchen he found the baggies he needed a large spoon to fill them more easily. He tried to open the front door but it wouldn't budge. The snow was blocking it. So, he went to the window. A thick wall of snow greeted him. He slid the window open and started filling the bags. That's when he heard the ear piercing scream of his brother. He tried to fill the baggies as fast as he could. When he was done he raced back to the bedroom where Matthew was located.

By the time he arrived, Yao was tying the last of three pieces of cloth that secured the Canadian's leg to the board. Matthew, who was apparently a light weight, groaned and mumbled unintelligibly. After that was taken care of and the rest of the scrapes were tended to, Yao had Gilbert move the injured freshman to the main room. After laying him down on the couch, they propped his leg and laid the baggies of snow on it.

"Start timer for twenty minutes, aru," Yao told Francis. "We will need to make sure to take the ice off then."

Ludwig cleared his throat and said, "We need to come up with a plan. We cannot just spend our time waiting for someone to rescue us. With no electricity and being buried in snow, the temperatures will begin to drop. What time is it?"

"Currently, it is 4:45 in the morning," Arthur announced as he looked at his phone.

"So, only a few hours until sunrise. They probably won't start searching until day light. First, they have to assemble a search team. It could be hours before they even start." Ludwig sighed.

"Hey, Ivan," Alfred asked. "When you said that we were six feet under did you mean from the ground up or the roof up?"

"Well, based on slight drop of ceiling in the attic, I would say it would have to be roof up." The Russian answered thoughtfully.

"What are our options, Ludwig-san," the Japanese questioned.

"Well, we _could_ just wait and try to survive until someone finds us, or we _could_ do it ourselves. Like I said earlier it will probably be better if we start ourselves," Ludwig suggested.

"We could dig out, then sled, ski or snowboard down," Alfred added.

Everyone sat in silence thinking about their options. The Canadian shifted and sighed. Of course he had no clue what was going on due to being so far gone from the vodka. However, the sound of his brother made Alfred's resolve to get out of the snow covered house stronger.

"I don't know about you but I am going to go start digging to see if I can get my brother out of here. Even though Yao fixed him up, he needs hospital assistance," Alfred said as he stood up and walked toward his room.

"Wait, Alfred," the British boy hollered as he got up and followed the first boy's path.

Arthur found Alfred putting on his coat and two pairs of gloves. He was so focused on getting warmer clothes on that he didn't noticed his friend come into the room.

"DUDE! Not cool," the American was startled because it was rather dark in the room, which was only lit by a flashlight. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry," Arthur apologized. "How can I help?"

"Umm. Yeah, maybe get something to dig with and is there an axe in the house?"

"Maybe down stairs. I will go check for the axe. I think a frying pan would be best for digging since there is probably no shovel," Arthur sighed.

"Alright," Alfred agreed as he pulled on his stocking cap. "I will meet you in Matthew's and Gilbert's room after I gather some supplies." Arthur nodded and left to complete his task.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you feel like it. I do appreciate it when I get feedback. If you want to see any of the disclaimers or the pairings things check out chapter one! We are almost done with this story. Oh, the bitter sweetness. Hope you enjoyed this story so far. See you next times!_


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred had to walk through the living room area to get to the kitchen. Everyone was currently camping out in the large room to keep an eye on the Canadian. As soon as they saw the American coming through, they all got quiet.

"Alfred," the youngest Italian said. "We want to talk with you."

"Okay," Alfred agreed but we need to talk fast, I have a lot of work to do."

"Ivan and I have been talking," Ludwig explained. "He thinks it should be safe to dig out, so we have come up with teams. This will help us go faster and prevent hypothermia. We all came to the agreement that Feliciano is not allowed to participate in the digging process and Francis shouldn't either."

"Why not," Alfred asked curiously.

"We don't need another injury, aru," Yao pointed out. "That's what would happen if we let Feliciano help with the digging."

"I'm going to try to do some cooking," Francis told his friend. "We need to keep out energy up since you guys have a lot to do."

"Well, I'm going to get a couple frying pans, so I can start digging. We are using the broken wall in Gilbert's and Matthew's room to make the escape route. Arthur went to find an axe in the basement so we can get most of the tree out of the way." Alfred explained. From the other side of the room Matthew let out a soft groan. "How is he?" Alfred asked quietly.

"He is sore right now, aru," Yao answered. "With the help of the vodka, however, he has managed to fall asleep. It is the best thing for him now. The swelling is also manageable with the cold compress, aru."

"That's good," the American said unusually quiet. "Well, I'm going to get to work, so just send the next group when it is time to switch."

* * *

Alfred and Arthur decided to start off with the English boy chopping the branches off the tree and the American shoveling and packing the snow to make it easier to get out. In the beginning the snow was soft and Alfred would sink every time he tried to get further out of the house. This also caused the snow from above to collapse and cover all of his hard work. Arthur suggested that they should pack the snow to make it denser. The only problem was that every time he tried to pack the snow above him it would cause it to cave in again.

When Arthur told his blue-eyed friend it was time to switch, Alfred gladly agreed. The snow was making him increasingly frustrated and he needed the rhythmic motion of chopping to calm his nerves. The two did very little talking the entire time they were in the room. The Brit knew that his friend was in a bad mood and didn't want to risk an agreement over a misplaced word. Alfred on the other hand had too many things on his mind to even think up a decent conversation, so the room was drowned in the sound of chopping and scrapping.

About half an hour had gone by went by when the next pair came to relieve the first two.

"How is the progress coming?" The German sophomore asked.

"Well, the tree is almost done. I think if we come to here then it should be out of the way enough to were even Feliciano wouldn't get hurt on the way our," Alfred pointed.

"The snow is continually collapsing. We decided that we would work on this one area until we see the sky. Then, we can work our way from there. We can also be found easier, if that comes first." Arthur hand the frying pan to Kiku.

"Alright, Kiku and I will start right away." Ludwig took the axe.

On the way back to the living room, the British sophomore pulled the American off to the side.

"Are you doing okay?"Arthur asked his voice full of concern.

"Yeah," the American sighed. "Just frustrated, tired and wanting to help Matthew. Sorry if I'm cranky."

"It's understandable," Arthur said kicking his shoe against the wall. "I just want you to know I am here for you."

"I know," Alfred whispered. "Thank you."

That's when it happened, Matthew woke up. There was a loud yell of agony followed by a low cry. The two boys looked at each other, one a little wider eyed than the other. Both raced to the living room, careful not to fall over anything in the dark.

"Alfred," Matthew cried when he saw his step-brother. "It hurts so badly. I want to go home."

"Can we give him anything?"Alfred asked looking at Yao frantically.

"What we have won't be strong enough, aru," the Chinese senior replied. "Even if it was, it wouldn't be best idea to give it to him with alcohol from the vodka still running through his system. If we give him any pain killers now it could have negative effect. The most we can do is keep icing it, aru."

Gilbert stood up from his spot beside Matthew and grabbed the baggies to refill them. Alfred quickly took the albino's spot and consoled his brother.

* * *

"Al," came a small whisper, "If I die down here can you tell mom I'm sorry for breaking her anniversary vase last spring."

"First off, you're not going to die down here. "Alfred stated no amused with his brother's dramatic request. "Secondly, she didn't even like that vase anyway."

Matthew was about to retort back with some kind of melodramatic comment but he was interrupted by cheering from the other room. The teams had already rotated eleven times and it was about 10:15 in the morning. The celebratory crowd came rushing into the dimly lit room.

"I, the awesome Gilbert, and Ivan have come to tell you, we can see the beautiful blue sky." The sophomore yelled enthusiastically.

Everyone cheered, even the Matthew who was miserable from pain.

Feliciano decided to present the group with the flag he had made. "It's colorful so they can see it against the white snow. I attached it to a long pole so we can stand it up high." The flag also had ' _Please Save Us_ ' wrote on it.

Ludwig praised his Italian friend and left to mount it. Gilbert and Ivan went back to their shift of digging.

"Alfred," Yao said. "We should get the sled ready with Matthew on it, so we can get him out as soon as possible, aru."

"Alright, dude. I'll go got it." Alfred said.

"I'll come too," Arthur announced. "We can start bringing in some of the other things for out trek down the mountain." The American nodded and carefully got up.

The two blonde boys went to the storage room to find the supplies they needed. Of course, their job couldn't be easy. The sled was buried under a large stack of boxes that contained ice salt containers, which all together was quite heavy.

"As they worked, Arthur decided that it was safe to start up a conversation. "So Alfred," the Brit casually began. "How much longer do you think we're going to be in this bloody place?"

"Maybe just a few more hours," Alfred answered as he heaved a third box off of the pile.

"I need to tell you something," the boy had completely stopped moving boxes. His emerald eyes were cast down to the floor and even though the room was ice cold his face felt like it was on fire.

Alfred paused and put down the box. "Okay."

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now, but it never seems to be the right time. I'm afraid if I don't say it now I never will." Arthur took a deep breath. Even in the dimly lit room Alfred could see him shaking. "A-Alfred J-Jones, I l-like you, as more than a friend."

Alfred stood there dumb struck. He wondered if he heard correctly. Seconds ticked by and silence engulfed the room. Arthur's shoulders drooped as he turned to start moving boxes again. Alfred's face warmed up as he opened his mouth to spit out a reply. "I like you too." Before he realized it his body had moved itself into an awkward hug around the older boy. They stayed like that for a little while until they heard a ruckus coming from the main room.

Bright faced both boys went back to work unburying the sled.

* * *

When they returned with the sled and a few pairs of skis they had found, the group was chatting excitedly. Ivan, Yao, and Ludwig were rushing back and forth between the escape room and the main room. Gilbert was wrapping yet another blanket around Matthew, who had a large smile on his face.

"What's going on," the new couple asked in unison.

"Feliciano's flag worked," Francis rejoiced. "There is a rescue team waiting for us in the escape room or at least above the escape room. Étaient libres!"

The boys grinned at each other. Things were starting to look up. Alfred and Gilbert carefully put the injured Matthew on the sled. While Arthur and Francis manned the flashlights to illuminate the way Gilbert and Alfred carried the Canadian on the make shift stretcher.

Matthew was the first to be lifted out into the day light. The rest of the boys were lifted up one by one until all that was left was Gilbert and Alfred.

"Thank you for supporting my brother when I couldn't."

"It's no big deal." Gilbert said softly. He actually sounded humble for once in his life. "I really like, Birdie."

"I think you should tell him," Alfred advised. "It would be the best part of the trip for him."

Gilbert smiled and took hold of the rope that lifted him to the surface. This left the American alone in the quiet of the house. He was pretty sure that he was ready to go home and forget skiing this time round. Even after everything that happened, it still was a pretty decent trip.

* * *

 _A/N: Well, first off I would like to say that I hoped you enjoyed this story. Secondly, I would like to apologize if the ending seemed rushed. I am still working on making my endings to stories flow better. I would really like to hear what you think of the story as a whole._

 _If you like this story and haven't already checked out my other Hetalia fanfic (For the Boys) I think it would be really awesome if you did._

 _One last thing, you might be thinking the story is completely over but why isn't it marked complete? Well that is because I am adding a shorter bonus chapter that will tie up any loose ends that I have left. I hope to have that out within the next week to week and a half._

 _Thank you for reading and your support. =)_


	6. Bonus Chapter

BONUS Chapter

Dear Pen Pal,

It has been a crazy past week. As I told you in my last letter we went on a school trip to the mountains. However, it did not turn out as expected. During the first night of the trip there was an avalanche that caused a tree to come through my bedroom wall and break my leg. We were trapped under several feet of snow for about half a day. Through the hard work of my housemates, the search team was able to find us more quickly.

After we were out of the house, they rushed me to the hospital. Alfred got to ride with me in the ambulance. Luckily, Yao is really good at setting broken bones without x-rays, because all the doctors had to do was put a cast on it.

By the time the doctors were done with me the whole group that was in the house was at the hospital waiting to see me. Arthur explained that he had spoke with the rescue team and discovered that the avalanche was caused by a crate if dynamite exploding in a mine further up the mountain range. They are still investigating the cause of the explosion.

Gilbert didn't leave my side the entire time I was in the hospital. Nobody was really in the mood to do any of the activities that were planned for us. Most of them did go to the amusement park though. Alfred, Arthur, and Gilbert stayed with me that day and we played board games for most of the day.

After a few days we returned home. Mom and Dad fussed over me the moment we landed. I got off of school for a few extra days to get a little rest. Arthur and Gilbert come over every day now. Gilbert finally confessed his true feelings for me. It made me feel extremely happy to know that he feels the same way.

Hope all is well with you.

Your friend,

Matthew

* * *

 _A/N: Well there you have it the last chapter of Six Feet Under. I know it was very short but it was meant to tie up some loose ends. Hope you enjoyed. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed this story. If you want to check out my FACE family story called 'For the Boys.' Thanks for reading. BYE!_


End file.
